


Good Things

by YoUnG_22



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Wade Wilson, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Because of rut, Beta James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Tony Stark, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoUnG_22/pseuds/YoUnG_22
Summary: Steve's rut comes unexpectedly and it's up to his mate Tony to take care of his Alpha.





	Good Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is just self Indulgence smut. I'm practicing writing smexy scene.

Tony leaned forward in his seat resting his head in his upturned hand. Sighing a deep sigh, Tony closed his eyes and imagined himself self somewhere else. Somewhere preferably with a soft bed wrapped up in his Alpha’s big strong arms.

Steve…

What was he doing right now. He should've been in his history class right now. Was he thinking of Tony, of course he was. Steve was Tony's mate. They've been together for two years and their relationship was still growing strong. Man… two years. It seemed like only yesterday they became mates. Tony could remember their first time together. It was so vivid in his mind even though it was months ago. But everytime he thought back to it, it felt like he was reliving it in real time.

But today would be the first time they were going to do it during their heat and rut. He's read that during an Omegas heat and an Alphas rut was that sex was ten time better than regular sex, and he was excited to experience it with his Alpha. All he had to do was make sure that they were somewhere away from others. Because no matter if you were dating someone or not an alpha during his rut would seek out the nearest Omega mated or not and take them by force. And he didn't want that to happen to anyone he knew and loved. And he didn't want his mate to get in trouble for not knowing the exact schedule for his rut.

So Tony had to make sure that he was the only one that Steve saw and smelled when his rut came, but that would be hard because he had no idea when Steve's rut would come. 

Tony only hoped that if it did come during school that Steve was be himself and that Tony could get to him before some unsuspecting Omega crossed path.

Tony settled back into the lecture and sighed once more. It was going to be a long day. Hopefully  _ something _ exciting would happen that would whisk him away from this boring lecture.

As if his prayer were answered the classroom door burst open, and in came Tony's friend James "Rhodey" Rhodes panting and sweating up a storm. The beta looked troubled, letting off distressed pheromones that had the whole class, which were all omegas and other betas, looking towards him in concern, letting off their own calming pheromones in hopes to calm the distressed Beta. Rhodey frantic eyes searched around the classes stopping and sighing in relief when they landed on Tony.

“Rhodey? What the hell's the meaning of this. I'm in the middle of class. What happened...?” Tony questioned. Looking worriedly at his Beta friend.

"Tony we need your hel–”

“excuse me young man, but you are interrupting a very important lecture. What is it you need Tony for that required you to suddenly disrupt my class?”

Rhodey looked between the other Beta and Tony, the distress on his face intensifying. “Uh, um sir… it's kinda personal and I don't think Tony would appreciate it if I told you want was happening.” Rhodey said, all the while keeping eye contact with his friend. Tony raised a brow, not understanding what the dark skin Beta wanted to tell him that was only for his ears only.

_ It must be something important for Rhodey to come all the way up to the advanced class section. _ Tony thought.

Tony opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when the professor spoke again, “if it's enough to be kept a secret than you will have to tell him when class is over. Now I would advise you to head back to your own class and come back when my class is through.” The professor said, crossing his arms over his chest. Rhodey ignored the professor and took a chance at getting Tony out of class.

“Tony it's Steve…” when those words left his mouth Tony was up in a flash, flying past his professor and dragging Rhodey out the door and down the hall frantically asking questions, “What happened to Steve?”, “Is he hurt?”, “Did he do something wrong?”, “Is he in trouble?”, Tony stopped once they were of a far enough distance from any prying ears.

Tony let go of his friends hand and turned to face him. Rhodey was sweating slightly, from nerve or from being dragged down the hall from being dragged down the hall but he honestly didn't care if something was wrong with Steve. All he knew was that something happened to his mate and he wanted answers.

“Rhodey, what happened to Steve?” Tony asked a little more calm but still slightly frantic. Rhodey cleared his throat before answering. “Steve… he just went into his rut…” he said, looking anywhere but Tony. Tonys eyes widened at the information he was given. Steve went into his rut, shit. Why did it have to be right now? Fuck! Tony raked his fingers through his perfectly styled hair, not caring at this point that he was messing up his hair. This was bad, very bad. If an alpha goes into his rut unexpectedly then it could spell trouble for any Omega, mated or not. If Steve went into his rut it should have been in the safety of his own home with his mate.  

Looking back at Rhodey, seeing that he looked like he wanted to say more. Tony looked pointedly at his friend, placing his hands on his hips he snarled at the beta. A snarl that alphas would call cute but it worked just like an alphas snarl because Rhodey went rigid with fear.

“What else happened Rhodey. What did Steve do?” Tony asked baring his fangs. Rhodey swallowed nervously

“Steve… uh.. went into his rut right at the time Peter was in the restroom. And… he...er– cornered Peter.” He said quickly. Tonys eyes widened, but before he could say anything Rhodey continued. “But! But, he didn't get a chance to hurt him because Wade came just in time to stop him. Steve's a little beat up but he's going to be fine. Steve is, right now, in the Infirmary in waiting in one of the Infirmary's 

nests.”

Tony shook in head in disbelief. Steve. His mated almost raped Peter. Who was already mates to one of the most feared alphas in Marvel high and Wade only roughed him up. It must've been because Peter was the only one who could truly control the alphas temper.

Pinching the bridge of his nose Tony took a deep calming breath. Looking back up to his friend he said in a voice as steady as it would ever be.

“Take me to him.”

**Author's Note:**

> If u like it comment and let more know what else u would like to see from me I'm open to suggestions.


End file.
